It's Been Awhile
by Mongoose 187
Summary: Can someone who you haven't seen in ten years save you from the downward spiral that is now your life, or are you to far gone? AU Trory
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything but the idea for this stort. The story is rated the way it since the subject matter is not for everyone.

* * *

He took another drink from the bottle. The whisky burned all the way to his stomach. He wiped the tears from his face and looked up at the dark sky. Stumbling to his car, he unlocked the door and sat down. He started up the black sports car and revved up the engine. He saw headlights coming down the road and stopping in front of his car. A bright light shined from the door of the car. He downed the last drink and threw the bottle at the light. Red and blue lights were now flashing as he saw two cops walking towards him. He closed the door, reached over and put the car into gear and slammed his foot down on the gas peddle. He looked behind him and saw the car was closing in on him between the adrenaline rush and the alcohol he was flying high right now. The last thing he saw was a huge tree that was right in front of him.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw a nurse standing at the foot of his bed. He tried to swallow but the tube down his throat stopped him. He reached up and grabbed the tube and was about to pull it out when the nurse grabbed his hand. 

"I'll get the doctor to do that for you Mr. DuGrey." She walked out of the room and Tristan looked around the room. His back and chest were hurting him as well as his head. The door opened and a woman walked in wearing a white coat.

"Tristan I'm Dr. James. Do you know where you are at?" He nodded his head. "Do you remember how you got here?" He moved his head side to side as much as he could. "You were in a car wreck you suffered deep lacerations to you back and chest. We had to operate to stop some internal bleeding. We're going to take the tube out of your mouth now." The nurse walked over with a trey and they sat the bed up. "I need you to take a deep breath in." He did as she grabbed the tube. "Now I want you to cough for me." She pulled the tube out and he coughed some more. The nurse wiped off his mouth.

"What happened?" His voice was horse and cracking.

"You drove your car into a tree and you flew out the windshield." He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened that night.

* * *

"They are charging you with under age drinking, DUI, evading the police, speeding, not wearing your seat belt, assaulting a police officer, and position." Tristan was sitting up in his hospital bed eating as the public defender was talking to him. "I suggest using some of that money you have coming from your parents to hire you a good lawyer." 

"How much time am I looking at?" He sniffed what was supposed to be eggs before putting it into his mouth.

"Seeing as this is you first brush with the law and after what happened, the judge might give you probation and order drug rehab."

"Then why can't you handle my case?" Tristan pushed the trey of half-eaten food away from him. "Just make a deal and get everything over with." He nodded and picked up his briefcase. The doctor walked into the room with another woman.

"Tristan this is Mrs. Goldman she is your case worker."

"I don't need a case worker."

"You're underage with no living relatives." She sat down on the couch as Tristan moved some. "You have shown the state that you can't take care of yourself.

"I was doing fine before those cops showed up." She pulled papers out and handed them to Tristan. "What are these?"

"Legal papers saying you now belong to the state of Nevada until a judge can hear your case."

"You're being released today to the care of Mrs. Goldman." Tristan looked over at the doctor. This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

"So the charges will now be underage drinking, DUI, and evading the police. The DA will ask for probation and rehab." Tristan was sitting in the kitchen of his foster home. "The reading of your parents will is tomorrow at one." He nodded and stood up. "Do you know of a family friend who lives in Stars Hollow Connecticut?" 

"Um yea Luke something we stayed at some Inn for a week when I was like five."

"Well your mother had it in her living will that if anything was to happen to her and your father you were to live with him."

"What about my dads?"

"Since he died first everything falls back to her will. Mrs. Goldman is trying to get a hold of him right now and ask him if you could live with him."

"This is bullshit. I don't need anyone I've lived on my own for years now." Tristan got up and moved in front of the window looking outside.

"I'm just your ten dollar an hour lawyer." He closed his briefcase and stood up. "All I can say is that you need to get ready for a move." He walked out of the house and Tristan slide down to the floor.

* * *

Tristan walked into a bar and flashed his fake id and a hundred dollars and the bouncer moved to the side. Tomorrow was going to be a bad day for him his court date and he was planning on making it worth his wild tonight.

* * *

He woke up with a pounding headache and a naked woman at his side. After the first couple shots the rest of the night was fuzzy to him. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a dress shirt and pants before walking into the bathroom. After twenty minutes he walked back into his room and saw the people who were running the foster home was waiting for him. 

"Tristan we don't condone what you did last night and this morning here. We have a lot of young kids who look up to the older kids."

"No really I never noticed the twenty little brats running around the house." He grabbed his sunglasses. "Hey I never asked to come here you guys were the ones who made me."

"When you leave here today take all of your things with you since you are no longer welcomed here." He walked over to the three bags of clothes that he never unpacked and grabbed them.

"Rise Mr. DuGrey you're being charged with on count of underage drinking, one count of driving under the influence of alcohol, and evading the police. How do you plead?"

"No contest your honor."

"Pleading no contest is just like entering a plea of guilty. Do you understand that?" Tristan looked over at his lawyer and he nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

"I was ready to sentence you when the foster family you were staying with called my office and told me some news." Tristan closed his eyes knowing that this was coming. "They said you sneak out after curfew and got drunk bring a woman home with you." The lawyer looked over at Tristan. "With this new evidence I will take it into effect on my ruling. Mr. Dugrey you will be sentence to one month in a juvenile detention center. After your release, you will be placed on probation until your eighteenth birthday. You will have to attend Alcoholics Anonymous courses. You will be subjected to random drug testing while on probation." The judge turned over his paper. "The terms of your probation will be as follows. You must be at home before eleven-o'clock every night and cannot leave before six o'clock in the morning unless it is school related. You must notify the court if you leave the state of Nevada for any reason. You must stay away from any drugs that are not proscribed to you by a doctor. Any violation of these rules will result in you going to jail for the remainder of the time you still owe to the state. Do you understand everything that I have just read to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now Mr. DuGrey if you follow the guidelines then this will be taken off your juvenile record even after it's been sealed. This is a gift that I'm giving you Mr. DuGrey. I hope to never see you back in my court, or hear anything about you in anyone else's court room." He banged the gavel and everyone stood up. Cops walked over and cuffed Tristan and lead him out of the courtroom.

* * *

Luke was putting up the chairs when a woman in a suite walked into the diner. Luke put the rag that he was holding in his hand down and looked at the woman. 

"Sorry we're closed for the night."

"I'm looking for a Mr. Lucas Danes."

"I'm Luke Danes something wrong?" The man sat his brief case down and opened it.

"Did you know a Mrs. Janet DuGrey?" Luke thought about it for a few minutes and nodded.

"She used to live here before moving to Hartford when she was a teenager."

"She has been involved in an accident that's all I can say right now. She left in her living will that her son Tristan DuGrey was to come live with you if anything were to ever happen to her."

"What happened to her?"

"Sorry sir I can't go into that since it's an open investigation in the state of Nevada. All I can say is that her son is homeless and needs a place to live. I must warn you that he is in trouble with the law as we speak."

"What kind of trouble?"

"He has had a run in with the law. That's."

"All you can say right now yea I know your routine. Why did she pick me for?"

"I don't have any idea Mr. Danes. It just says that if anything were to happen to her that he was to live with you." He looked at his PDA and saw the judges ruling on Tristan's case.

"What if I say no?"

"Then Mr. DuGrey will be placed into a group home where he my or my not be placed into a home."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes sir you have one month before we need an answer."

* * *

Lorelai opened the door and saw Luke was standing outside. She grabbed her jacket and walked out to the porch. 

"Do you remember Janet DuGrey?" Lorelai sat down and Luke followed seating down beside her on the swing.

"Yea her and her family stayed at the Inn what ten years ago. Why are you bringing this up for?" Luke closed his eyes still not believing what had just happened with the lawyer.

"She died and she wants me to take in her son."

"Tristan?" He nodded and looked over at her. "It's just that Tristan was Rory's first ever boyfriend, and I believe her first kiss too."

"What they were what five?" She nodded remembering seeing them kiss right before Tristan had left. "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Luke took off his hat. "Janet was always nice to me and helped me out after my dad had died."

"Maybe she wants you to just help out her son now." He nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to help the kid anyway that I can. Thanks Lorelai for listening."

"It was the hardest thing that I had to do not talking." He laughed before leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yea." Was all she could say as she watched Luke walking away from the house. The door opened and she looked over at Rory who was wearing her pajamas and holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Mom the movie is about to start." Lorelai looked over and nodded her head. As she pulled the jacket closer to her body.

"I'll be right in." Rory closed the door as Lorelai moved on autopilot into the house.

* * *

He stepped out of the car with his new caseworker and probation officer. It has been a over month since his trial and hospital stay. He looked around the town that his mother grew up in and laughed to himself she wanted them to move back here but his father would always say no that the town was to small for him to live in. They walked into the diner and everyone stopped talking and was looking at him. Luke walked over and the four of them walked upstairs. 

"Mr. Danes I'm Larry Spencer Tristan's probation officer. Here are the terms of Tristan's probation and I will be checking up on him randomly." He handed Luke the papers and Luke nodded. "Well I will let you two get settled in. I will be seeing you later Tristan."

"Thank you." Luke said as Larry walked out of the door along with the caseworker who had already made sure that this was a proper living environment for Tristan. Luke turned towards Tristan who was looking around. "Your bed is over here." They behind a bookcase and Tristan saw a single bed. "Sorry about the lack of room."

"Not a problem." He sat his bag on the bed and walked over to the window and looked out. He saw two women walking towards the diner.

"I need to get back downstairs. If you need anything."

"I know where to find you got it." Luke nodded as Tristan sat down on the bed. The door closed and Tristan pulled off his boots. He saw a mirror hanging on the wall. He pulled off his shirt and saw the scars that were on his chest and stomach. He ran his hand down them and closed his eyes. They had become a reminder to what had happen in his life.

* * *

"Rory to you remember Tristan DuGrey?" She looked over at her mom wondering where this was going. 

"Totally random. Yea mom I remember the boy whom I got my first kiss from."

"Yea you were a little slut back then."

"We had just got married and I just remember that at the end of every wedding they kissed so I kissed him." Lorelai laughed remembering that Rory said she needed a white dress. "Kirk even singed his name to the paper that Lane made up for us."

"How did you talk Kirk into doing that for you?"

"Tristan gave him his ice cream cone." Rory took a drink of her coffee. "Why did you bring Tristan up for mom?" Lorelai pointed and Rory turned around and saw a guy walking out from behind the curtain. "Tristan." She whispered and he locked eyes with her. She noticed the ring around his neck and she smiled. He shook his head and walked over to Luke. She saw Luke nod and Tristan walked out of the door. She looked at her mom who just smiled at her.

"I think I know where he is going." Rory nodded and stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

Tristan was looking at the potting shed. So many good memories were here this was his fresh start and he was going to take full advantage of it. 

"You know when a husband leaves his wife for eleven years without calling or writing she has no option to move on." He turned around and for the second time in the last ten minutes locked blue eyes with Rory Gilmore.

"Mary." She smiled and walked closer to him.

"I see you remember my name I made up when some little boy made fun of Rory and you defended my honor by pushing him off the swings."

"I couldn't let him say that about my wife now could I?" She reached her hand up and he flinched. She kept her eyes locked on his as she ran her finger over the ring.

"Why didn't you call me?" He smiled and she got mad.

"When I left I do believe that you didn't have a phone so I could call you."

"I missed you Tristan." She looked down to the ground. He lifted her chin up.

"Rory trust me on this one I'm not the same little boy that I was back then. I've done some trouble things lately. Just forget all about me."

"Why what happened to you Tristan?"

"I've done some terrible things in my life

"Just move on with what ever image that you have of me in that head of yours." He saw the tears in her eyes as he moved his hand away from her face. He closed his eyes before walking away from her. She walked over and got inside of the shed and sat down.

* * *

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai was sitting at the table when she saw her daughter running into her room and closing the door. She walked over and knocked on the door. "I'm coming in alright." She opened the door and saw Rory was curled up on her bed crying. She sat down and rubbed Rory's back. "You want to tell me what happen between you and Tristan?" She shook her head no. Lorelai laid down behind her daughter. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk about it." She whispered to Rory.

* * *

Tristan walked inside right before his curfew. After talking to Rory, he just walked around the small town trying to justify what he had just done. Luke looked over at him as he laid down on his bed and covered his face with his arm. 

"You want to talk about anything?" He shook his head no and Luke sat down on the couch. "If you want to talk I'll be here listen."

* * *

Here is the first chapter. If anyone would want to beta this story for me let me know. I want someone who will stick with the story and not just do one or two chapters. Next chapter will be about what happened to make Tristan act out like he has been. The title of the story comes from **Staind Break the Cycle**. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai noticed how Rory had been avoiding going to Luke's all week. Something had happened between Rory and Tristan and since Rory wasn't talking about it then she had to go to the other part of the two.

"What I need is to get him alone so no one can hear him scream."

"Who are you talking to?" She looked up and saw Luke was holding her plate of food. She looked down at the table as he sat the plate down.

"Just trying to figure out how to concur the world without leaving Stars Hollow." He shook his head and walked away from her.

"Is Rory alright?" Luke asked noticing how she hadn't been around lately.

"Yea she's just got a little bug right now."

"If you need anything. I mean if Rory needs anything just call me." She smiled and nodded as Luke walked away from her.

* * *

Lorelai sat the foam box down in front of Rory who was still wearing her pajamas.

"Come on we're going shopping."

"Have fun." Rory grabbed the food and walked into her room. Lorelai followed her and before the door closed, she put her hand up stopping it.

"Okay this has been going on for the last three days. You are going to tell me what happened between you and Tristan the other day." Lorelai noticed how dark the room was. She walked over and opened the curtains making Rory groan out.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine if you won't talk to me then I guess that Tristan will have to." Lorelai quickly got out of the room and walked towards the front door.

"Mom please don't." She turned around seeing that Rory was out of her room.

"Tell me what happened then." Rory sat down on the couch as Lorelai walked over and sat down beside her.

"He just said to give up on him and forget all about him." Rory sniffled some as Lorelai touched her shoulder. "He said that he has done a lot of bad things lately."

"Rory." Lorelai leaned her head over and put it on top of Rory's head. "How about you get dressed and we go out today and have a little fun in Hartford."

"Let me shower and get dressed." Rory stood up and was walking towards her room.

"Rory don't give up on Tristan just yet. It seems to me that he needs someone to help him with what ever he has going on in his life."

"He might not give me a chance." Rory walked into her room as Lorelai looked on.

* * *

Tristan jerked up in bed sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around the room and shook his head. The images were still fresh and it made it seem like it was yesterday what happened to his family. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost eleven so he decided to get out of bed.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory fell down on the chairs at Luke's after spending all day shopping. Rory had forgotten about Tristan for the last few hours, and Lorelai had gotten a new wardrobe. Coming to Luke's was not what she wanted to do, but Rory talked about coffee and pie and she changed her mind.

"What can I get you two?"

"Coffee and pie please." He smiled down at Rory it was nice to see here again.

"Coming right up." He walked to the counter with Lorelai following him.

"Is he here?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Rory looking threw the bags.

"I don't think so. He left around one this afternoon and I haven't seen him since." Just as the words left Luke's mouth, the door opened and Tristan walked into the diner. Everyone was looking at him, but his eyes were on one person and she wasn't even looking at him. Tristan was walking past Luke, but he grabbed his arm. "Where have you been?"

"Out." He pulled his arm away and walked upstairs. Rory and Lorelai looked over at Luke. He didn't know what he should do go after him and make a bigger scene then they already had, or stay here and act like nothing happened.

"You want me to go talk to him?" Rory asked as they both looked over at her.

* * *

Rory knocked on the door as Tristan opened it and looked at her. She pushed the hair behind her ear.

"Can I talk to you?" Moved away from the door and she walked into the apartment. She saw pamphlets lying on the table before she had a chance to read them he picked them up.

"You wanted to talk." She nodded and sat down at the table.

"I know what you said to me the other day and I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to give up on you Tristan. I don't care what you have done in the past that doesn't matter to me. You will tell me when you're ready to talk, but for now I want you to know that I will be here if you need to talk to anyone about anything." He sat down and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this for Rory? We haven't seen each other in over ten years, It's not like we were ever friends I was only here for a week. I haven't thought about you in so long." He saw tears in her eyes and he closed his. She got up to leave and he kept his back towards here. Rory remember what her mom had said to her.

"I will be here for you Tristan anytime you need me to be." She walked out the door.

* * *

"So what school are you going to send Tristan?" Luke looked over at Lorelai as she toke a drink of coffee.

"I have not thought about that."

"You need to school is less then a month away. Do you even have any of his school records?"

"I don't know Lorelai I think they gave them to me." He walked upstairs with Lorelai following him. "What are you doing?"

"Following you to help you look for his records."

"Okay." He opened the door and headed for the bookcase. "I put everything that the caseworker gave me in this folder." They were both looking at the papers when Lorelai came over the court papers.

"He's on probation?" Luke looked up and saw Lorelai reading the papers. He grabbed them and closed the folder. "Is that why he is living her for?"

"After his parents died he got into a little trouble with the law."

"How did they die?"

"I don't know and he isn't telling me."

* * *

Rory flipped on the tv and picked up her book. She just wanted some background noise so she could get some reading done. Lately whenever it was quite her thoughts went towards Tristan.

_"We have some new information about the double murder suicide involving Janet DuGrey, her husband Cliff, and Scarlet Johnson." Rory's head shot up from the book and turned the volume up. "We now go to reporter Gail James."_

_"The Nevada police department has released some new information about the case. It seems like Janet DuGrey was already an unstable women. She was suffering from Psychotic depression and Melancholic. A source close to the family said that she was getting help, but refused to stay at a mental heath hospital in fear for her son's safety. Rory turned off the tv and just sat there on the couch.

* * *

_

Rory was looking at the door of the diner. Everyone was now talking about Tristan after seeing the report on tv.

"So I take it you heard the report?" She turned around and saw Tristan was standing behind her.

"Tristan." She moved closer to him and he backed up.

"Everyone around this fucking town is now treating me like I'm going to kill them all while they are sleeping. That Taylor guy almost jumped behind his counter when I walked into the store to get me a pack of gum. Miss Patty closed and locked her doors when I walked pasted the studio today. Hell even Kirk is acting weird around me."

"More then usual?" He smiled a little as he moved past her and opening the door to the diner. Everyone was looking at him as he reached his hand back. Rory looked down at his hand and then up to his face as she put her hand into his. They walked upstairs away from the prying eyes and ears of Stars Hollow.

"The fucking news channels have no idea what the fuck they are talking about. My mom wasn't some nut job who just decided to kill two people before shooting herself. He pushed her to this, but everyone is thinking he was a saint. Cliff DuGrey was the biggest asshole in this world." Tristan sat down on his bed and Rory sat down beside him. "He forced my mom into doing this by cheating on her, calling her stupid and dumb every minute of the day." He hung his head down and Rory could tell he was crying. She went to put her arm around him but he sat up off the bed. "Don't just leave please." She nodded and moved off the bed. She opened the door. "Rory." She looked back at Tristan. "Thanks." With a nod, she walked out of the apartment and back downstairs.

* * *

Tristan walked downstairs and saw his probation officer talking to Luke. He has just had his ankle monitor put on him. They both looked over at him as Tristan rolled his eyes. He walked towards the door and ran right into Rory. He had grabbed her right before hitting the concert ground. Her hands had a hold of his shirt. Lorelai walked over and helped Rory to her feet, but neither of them let each other go.

"Rory your stretching out Tristan's lovely red shirt." Rory let go of his shirt as Tristan backed up some. "Now if Tristan doesn't move and let us get our coffee I will let Rory grab a hold of your shirt again."

"What?"

"We or should I say I need my coffee intake for the morning." He moved passed them. He looked back at Rory trying to get the fillings that he had for her under control. The last thing h need was to bring Rory Gilmore's life down too.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the studio waiting for Taylor to start the town meeting. Rory looked around and saw Luke walking in but he was by himself no Tristan in sight.Luke sat down beside Lorelai as Taylor banged the gavel and everyone got quite.

"Let's start off with the troubling news that we have all heard about the newest resident of our very own town." The three of them all rolled there eyes. "This kid is a ticking time bomb that can go off any minute. We need to set aside some rules for him to follow. One he is not aloud around our children with out one of us around. Two he must keep his hands to his side when walking down the street. Three he must be inside before dark. Four."

"What ever happens he gets the blame for it." Lorelai yelled as everyone looked over at her.

"Five all animals must be locked up when he is around. We don't want him sacrificing them to his devil worshiping." Rory added as her mom laughed.

"That's enough you two we are talking about something serous and you two are making jokes. This kid is a danger to everyone." Rory stood up.

"That kid did nothing wrong. It was his parents who done something. Why are you going to punish him for something that he didn't do? He wants to be treated like a normal teenage boy. Everyone in here has a parent who done something wrong."

"Hey." Rory looked down at her mom.

"Well except me my mom is always right about everything just ask her." She smiled down at Lorelai before continuing. "He has done nothing wrong so don't judge him for something that he didn't do. Give Tristan a chance." Rory sat down as people started clapping. Rory felt someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tristan was leaning up against the wood pillar. She smiled at him before he turned around walking out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading reviewing the last chapter glad you guys licked the first chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank **curlyk03** for beating the chapter

* * *

He ran out of the diner as the bus pulled away. He yelled before sitting down on the bench. He looked down at his watch and saw he only had an hour before he had to be at his meeting. A missed meeting would mean a visit from his not so friendly probation officer. He could take Luke's truck but knowing him, a cop would pull him over and haul him to jail. As he was thinking it over, he saw a yellow Jeep pull up in front of him.

"Need a ride?" He saw Rory smiling at him.

"I'll catch the next bus."

"Where are you going?"

"Hartford." He answered looking down at his watch.

"There aren't anymore buses until the morning. I was going to meet my grandparents for lunch, if you would like a ride." He was weighing his options as he walked over and opened the door. "Where should I take you?"

"The community center." He closed his eyes as Rory took off.

* * *

It seemed like the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to avoid her. Rory parked and turned off the Jeep. He looked over at her as she opened her door.

"It's right across the street. I think you can walk." He opened his door and got out.

"No tip for you." She smiled as he walked across the road. She watched him walk as a truck drove past in front of him. When she saw him enter the building, she turned around and walked towards the club door. Her grandmother immediately spotted her and walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Where have you been young lady?"

"I had to give a friend a ride. I'm sorry I'm late." Emily pulled her towards a group of people. Rory noticed a few younger guys were standing with them and she rolled her eyes. Once every few weeks Emily would try to set Rory up with one of her friend's sons and every time, Rory would turn them down. Most of the guys were from Chilton and acted nice to her only because their parents or grandparents were nearby and most likely watching.

"Rory, I would like you to meet some friends of ours."

"Grandma can I have a word with you alone?" Emily just stood there. Rory sighed at her grandmother's stubbornness and grabbed her arm and pulled them away from everyone.

"That was very rude, Rory."

"I don't want a boyfriend right now."

"Are you a lesbian? I just knew that letting your mother raise you without a man around would turn you to a lesbian."

"No I'm not a lesbian, grandma. I just don't want to date anyone right now—male or female." She laughed at Emily's face as she left her and walked over to the table with the food.

"Who was with you today when you pulled in?" She didn't even have to turn around to know who was asking the question.

"Just a friend who needed a ride, Paris." Paris looked over at the little boy who was sitting beside Rory. The kid looked up then took off running towards his mom. "Did you scare that kid just so you could interrogate me?"

"Where was he going?"

"Across the street." Rory took a drink of her iced coffee. "He needed a ride and since I was going to be in Hartford anyways I decided to give him a ride."

"You do know what goes on at this time across the street?" Rory just looked over at Paris. "They have AA and NA meetings from noon to three."

"Well he needed to be there before noon so he must not be in the meetings then."

"People who have just started go earlier to meet with the sponsors and talk one on one for the first hour."

"And you know this how?" Paris got up and looked down at Rory.

"If your friend needed to go across the street then he might not be a good guy." Rory stood up and got into Paris's face.

"You know what, Paris? Go screw yourself. You know nothing about him so don't go around judging him." Everyone was watching them as Paris backed up some. "How do you know so much about the meetings? Does mommy or daddy have a drug problem?" She saw the tears in Paris's eyes, but right now she was too mad to care. "If he does have a problem then at least he is trying to get clean." Rory walked towards the door ignoring Emily's calls for her.

* * *

Tristan walked out of the door and saw Rory sitting on the ground with her back against a tree. He could tell that she had been upset about something. Against his better judgment he walked over and sat down beside her.

"What were you inside for?"

"I have addiction problems. So I come here twice a week for meetings." Rory put her head on his shoulder.

"What happened to you Tristan?" She felt him stiffen.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I really need to get back to Luke's...so if we could leave..." She nodded as they both stood up. She reached into her bag and pulled out her keys. She held her keys out for him.

"I don't feel like driving right now."

"You're going to have to drive, I can't." He looked both ways before crossing the street.

"You don't know how to drive?"

"I don't have my license, it was revoked, hence the reason that I can't drive." He sat down in the passenger seat. Rory climbed into the Jeep and put her seatbelt on.

* * *

If you like silence, then this was the car ride for you. Not even the radio was on to keep them company for the ride. Tristan just looked out the window and Rory kept her eyes on the road.

"What happened to upset you?" Tristan finally talked.

"Like you care about me, Tristan." He never wanted this.

"I do care about you Rory. That is why I'm doing everything that I can to protect you. If something were to happen between us, I would drag you down with me."

"I can take care of myself Tristan." She took a quick look over at Tristan and saw he was looking at her. "I had a fight with a friend from school."

"About what?"

"You and why you were at the meetings."

"You stood up for me after the way that I've been treating you?" He was looking at her almost amazed that she would do that for him.

"I'm here for you Tristan, good or bad." She pulled up in front of Luke's and they both got out and walked inside. Tristan walked upstairs as Rory sat down looking over at Luke. He mouthed thank you to her before picking up a plate and walking it over to Kirk.

* * *

Tristan was sitting up in his bed looking out the window. It was quiet here. Not like Las Vegas where it's never quiet at anytime of the day. Today would've been her birthday. She would have been eighteen years old. He loved her but never got the chance to tell her that. Tristan lay down and closed his eyes until he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He got out of his bed and walked downstairs and saw Lorelai and Rory were standing at the door knocking. He turned on the light before walking over to the door and unlocking it.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He saw Lorelai was wearing the shortest shorts that he had ever and a white tank top that just barely hid everything from prying eyes. Rory was dressed in a pair of shorts and a cut off t-shirt.

"Our air conditioning isn't working and it's hot as hell inside the house. Where is Luke?" They saw Luke walking down the steps and towards them. "Luke can we spend the night here?"

"Why didn't you go to Sookie's place?"

"Her and Jackson are having their 'Date Night' tonight and I didn't think they wanted company."

"We don't really have room here." Tristan muttered towards the floor. Luke looked over him.

"What Tristan meant to say is that yes the two of you can spend the night here. Rory can have Tristan's bed and you can have mine."

"The couch and floor are fine with us." Rory said looking over at Luke.

"Speak for yourself, I want a bed tonight." Lorelai whined. Tristan just walked away from the three and went upstairs.

* * *

The rest of them walked into the apartment and saw Tristan on the floor with just a pillow. Rory walked over and sat down on the bed. She looked down at Tristan who had his arm covering his eyes. She lay down and could smell his cologne on his sheets. She looked over and saw that Lorelai wouldn't let Luke go over to the couch as she pulled him down on his bed. Rory rubbed her noise on Tristan's pillow before closing her eyes.

* * *

Tristan shot up from the floor and cringed at the knot that was in his back. He was covered in sweat even though he was only wearing a shirt and shorts. He looked over at Rory and brushed the hair from her face. He let his hand linger a few seconds longer on her cheek. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some new clothes as he walked towards the bathroom. He looked down and saw Lorelai had her head on Luke's shoulder and was holding his hand. He closed the door before turning the light on and setting his clothes on the sink. Tears started coming down his face as he thought about the way Lorelai and Luke were sleeping. The look of pure innocence on Rory face was a breaking point for him. He took off the wet cloths before turning on the bath water, setting it for a little on the cold side.

Rory awoke when she heard Tristan moving around the room. The next thing she knew was Tristan running his hand down her cheek, which came as a surprise to her. For someone who for the past three weeks had told her to move on from him, his actions were telling her differently. She opened one eye and saw him grabbing some clothes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

She heard a sob coming from the bathroom and quickly got up from the bed. She started to walk over, stopping long enough to look at Luke and Lorelai cuddled up together. She smiled knowing that Lorelai couldn't deny her feeling for Luke. She made it to the door and lightly knocked, but Tristan didn't answer her. She twisted the knob and walked into the bathroom. In the dark, she made out Tristan who was sitting in the tube, naked, with his head resting on his knees.

"Tristan." She said in a whisper, but he didn't answer her. "Tristan, are you alright?" Still he didn't answer. She peered out the door at the bed and saw Luke and Lorelai were still sleeping. Taking a deep breath, she closed the door and locked it. Letting a breath out, she reached down and pulled her shirt off. Looking over, she saw that Tristan still hadn't moved as she pushed her shorts down her legs. She had never been naked around anyone besides her mother and that was when she was a little girl. She pulled the curtain back and looked at Tristan who was crying. Rory wiped the falling tears from her own cheeks. Just seeing Tristan like this was breaking her heart. She stepped into the tube and pulled the curtain closed, jumping as the cold water hit her heated flesh. She sat down beside Tristan who finally looked up at her. He looked so broken as she sat down. They were looking each other in the eyes, neither caring about being naked in front of the other. Rory looked down at the scar that was imprinted on his back. She reached her finger over and traced the scar. Tristan closed his eyes and leaned his head over and let it rest on Rory's knee. His shoulders began to shake again as Rory wrapped her arms around him. She ran her hand down his back as her other hand was holding him tight to her.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will have more Tristan and Rory trying to work something out and an unexpected person returns to throw a twist between them. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank **curlyk03** for fixing all of my mistakes.

* * *

Rory reached up and turned off the water as the two of them sat in the tub. Tristan raised his head and looked her in the eyes. He raised his hand and moved the wet hair from her face keeping his hand on her cheek for the second time that night. Her cheeks turned red as he looked down at her naked body and smiled some. He saw she was looking at his back and he knew right away what she was looking at.

"I got drunk and wrecked my car. Got thrown into the windshield after hitting a tree." He moved away from her and pointed to the scare on his stomach. "These are reminders of everything bad that has happened in my life lately." She reached her hand over and ran it down his chest stopping before coming to the scar. "I don't want you to be another scar on me, Mary. These scars are too fresh for me to just move on from them right now." She nodded as he ran his hand down her neck, stopping before reaching her breast. "It would've been her eighteenth birthday today. I think I might have loved her and it scares the hell out of me." He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

"By the way you are acting right now, I would say nothing." She reached her hand up and locked fingers with his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Of all people, my mom had to be with my dad." He looked over at her and saw the look she was giving him. It wasn't pity liked he was expecting, but it was the same look that Kerry gave him. He leaned his head over as she closed her eyes. He stopped mid motion when he heard movement in the other room. He reached his hand up and grabbed the towel that was hanging up. He helped her wrap it around her front. "We better get back to sleep. Your mom would hurt me if she woke up and saw us in here together."

"Or we could just stay in here and talk."

"Maybe tomorrow, but tonight I say we go back to sleep." Tristan watched as Rory stood up and moved the towel to the front. He got one last good look at her before she tied it.

"Aren't you getting out?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I need the towel so Luke won't think something is up when he sees that both towels were used." She pulled the curtain closed before drying off. "You know this isn't the first time I saw you naked." She turned around and pulled the curtain open looking at him.

"When did you see me naked before?" He laughed quietly.

"That is a secret that I will never tell you. You better get back to bed." She held out the towel for him and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Lorelai looked over at the clock and saw it had been almost half an hour since Rory went into the bathroom after Tristan. She was going to have a very stern talk with that young lady about following a boy into a bathroom. She closed her eyes as the door opened and then closed. A few minutes later the door opened again. This time instead of the footsteps moving towards the beds, they went downstairs.

* * *

Tristan was looking out the window when he heard someone walking towards him.

"I don't want to talk anymore, Rory."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm not Rory." He turned around and saw Lorelai. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mind telling me what my daughter was doing in the shower with you?"

"Nothing happened and that's all I'm going to say."

"There are other people who you can talk to, Tristan." She grabbed a chair off the table and sat down beside him. "I'll listen or Luke will listen."

"The more I try to push her away, the more I need her around me." He said, speaking about Rory.

"But?"

"But I'm scared to let anyone in right now." She nodded as Tristan put his head in his hands. "She might get hurt and I won't be able to live with myself if that happens."

"Every relationship is like that, Tristan. Everyone is going to get hurt at some point by someone they care about. Even the great ones have had down times." He nodded as Lorelai stood up. "She's stronger then you think, Tristan. Give her a chance." She gave his shoulder a pat and walked upstairs. Sighing, Tristan put the chairs back on the table. He walked back to the window and looked out, finally enjoying the quiet that Stars Hollow offers.

* * *

He lay down beside the bed and closed his eyes. Just as sleep was about to come over him again, he felt someone sit down beside him.

"If you aren't going to share the bed with me, then I'm going to share the floor with you."

"Rory." He sat up some and she pulled the pillow towards herself and put her head down on half of it. "I'll take the couch if that will make you feel better."

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, Tristan." She stood up and reached her hand out to him. He looked up and took her hand and stood up. She kept a hold of his hand as she moved to the other side and sat down. She lay down as Tristan did the same. He positioned himself so he was facing away from her. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and slid her leg between his. He felt her pushing up the back of his shirt and once again tracing the scar along his back. He closed his eyes as she kept running her fingers across his back.

* * *

Luke was the first one up and looked down at Lorelai who had her head on his chest with his hand tangled in her hair. He slowly moved so he wouldn't wake her. He looked over and saw Tristan was in bed with Rory. He was facing her with one arm around her and the other hand was holding her hand. Nothing about last night or this morning felt real to him. He moved closer to Lorelai and ran his hand down her face. He walked over and grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Rory woke up when she heard Luke walking downstairs. She tried to roll over but Tristan tighten his grip on her. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes.

"You awake?" She felt him let go of her hand as she turned over looking at him. "I'm sorry about last night. I feel bad for waking you up and everything."

"It's alright. I needed a shower anyway." She smiled as he turned over facing away from her. The smile quickly dissolved as frustration replaced it. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Giving me hope one minute, and then tearing my heart out the next?" She got out of the bed and walked over to where her mom was sleeping. She scooted under the covers next to her mom, leaving Tristan to what now felt like a very cold bed. He sat up and looked over at Rory who was watching him. Everything in his body was telling him to tell her he was sorry and invite her back to his bed. He lay back down and closed his eyes but all he could see were the sad, blue eyes of Rory. He looked at the clock that read before six o'clock. He couldn't even leave the diner yet. His gaze went back to Rory.

"I can feel your eyes on me, so stop looking at me." Rory turned over and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Rory." He lifted the sheet up and she got out of the bed.

"Tell me why you do it." She sat down as he closed his eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Rory. It seems like everyone that I get close to lately has gotten hurt. I'll get over this—everything. Just give me a little time." She nodded and laid down facing him.

"If you…I don't know."

"What?"

She blushed, but continued. "If you want to fool around or something, that would be okay." She leaned over so her lips were close to his. Tristan closed his eyes waiting for Rory to lower her lips to his.

"Go back to sleep, Tristan." She put her head on his chest and smiled.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come fix the air conditioner until tomorrow?" Rory looked up from her melting ice cream as Lorelai paced around the kitchen. "You don't understand, we need it fixed today." Rory picked the bowl up and put it in the sink.

"Well it seems like the repair men can't come until tomorrow or the day after."

"So where are we going to stay?"

"I would say Luke's but I want my daughter to take her shower alone." Rory closed her eyes and was trying to think of an excuse. "Relax Rory. I know nothing happened between you and Tristan. Just next time, wait your turn." Rory blushed and looked down as Lorelai smiled. "I'll call Sookie and see if we can stay at her house tonight."

"I think we can stay here tonight mom. We're ready for it now, unlike last night."

"Fine we can try to stay here tonight, but if I toss and turn it's all your fault." Lorelai opened up the freezer door and put her head inside. Rory walked over and put her head beside her moms.

"Are you trying to break the freezer too?" Rory asked. They both pulled their heads out of the freezer.

"We need a pool." Rory walked into her room and went to lie down on her bed. "So what is going on between you and Tristan?" Lorelai was fanning herself as Rory looked over at her.

"I think he's trying mom. I just hope he doesn't get scared and close off again." The phone rang as Rory closed her eyes. Lorelai picked it up.

"I have to go to the Inn. Something came up. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea mom I'll be fine." She heard the front door close as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Tristan stopped when he saw Rory was lying on her bed. The curtains must've blown up while she was asleep because the clothes she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. He looked around before walking over to the open window. He lifted himself up and crawled into her room. When he got to her bed he reached over and ran his hand over her bare stomach. She shifted which made his hand go lower and rest on the top of her shorts. Rory opened her eyes and Tristan's very own blue eyes looking into hers. She reached up and touched the side of his face making sure she wasn't imagining things. He worked his hand under her shorts.

"Tristan." His name came out with a mixture of questioning and a moan. He lowered hand until it was under the top of her underwear when someone knocked at the door. He pulled his hand out and moved off the bed. Rory stood up and fixed her clothes, making sure not to make eye contact with Tristan. Peering back she saw Tristan looking at her, his eyes a dark blue. She walked out of her room and headed for the front door.

She opened the door and froze seeing the person standing in front of her. The guy who left a few months ago without saying anything to her, then out of the blue calls her and says he loves her. She hung up the phone before she felt pressured to say it back.

"Jess."

"Hi, Rory." She saw him looking over her shoulder and turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Tristan. She watched Tristan walk out of her room, stopping only to get a better glimpse of Jess. Then he continued out of the house.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviws fo the last chapter. Next chapter will bring another person from the show who will be helping Tristan out and what happen between Jess and Rory. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks goes out to **curlyk03 **for fixing my mistakes.

* * *

Rory watched as Tristan walked down the street. She looked over at Jess who was also watching Tristan.

"Who's that guy?" Jess never took his eyes off of him.

"Tristan." She answered looking out the door.

"The Tristan that's staying with Luke?" Rory made a mental note to have a nice talk with Luke later tonight.

"Yea, what are you doing here?" She didn't know what to think right now. She went from almost having Tristan to seeing her ex at her front door.

"My dad wasn't what he said he was going to be. I also came back for you." She opened her mouth, but Jess kissed her. She was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them pushed Tristan out of their minds as the kiss went on.

* * *

Tristan was sitting in the shed at the Inn looking at the bottle that was sitting at his feet. Getting alcohol in Stars Hollow wasn't hard. Wave a fifty-dollar bill in their face and you're looking at a bottle that has become both a saint and a sin to you. He picked up the bottle and opened it up. Bringing the bottle to his lips, he paused and closed his eyes. He sat the bottle down and reached into his pocket pulling out a phone. He looked through the numbers and found the one he was looking for.

"Hello." He looked down at the bottle.

"It's um Tristan, you said I could call you anytime right?"

"Yea what's wrong?"

"I'm about to drink."

"Where are you? I'll come and pick you up."

The door opened and Tristan blocked the sun from his eyes. The guy let out a breath seeing the still full bottle sitting on the ground. He reached his hand out and Tristan grabbed it.

"Let's go somewhere and talk about everything." Tristan nodded and followed the guy to his black car. He sat down and looked over at the guy.

"Thanks Logan."

"That's what I'm here for." He drove passed the Inn and out of Stars Hollow.

* * *

"Here we are." Logan opened the door and Tristan looked around the place.

"Nice place. Sorry about calling you and everything." Logan put his hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"That's what I'm here for; to help you when you hit bottom. So do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just woman trouble you know."

"That's why you're not suppose to date when you're going to AA." Tristan opened his mouth. "Having a support system is one thing, but dating them is a whole other ballgame." Tristan sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Luke, have you seen Tristan anywhere?" He looked up and saw Rory standing in front of him.

"I didn't know about Jess coming here until he walked into the dinner and said hi to me." Luke said, defending himself.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now I really need to find Tristan and talk to him."

"I haven't seen him since this morning when he left to go for a run." Rory nodded and sat down while Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"So I guess you know Jess is here?"

"Yea Tristan was at the house when Jess decided to show up." She looked down at the cup before taking a drink.

"So are you and Jess going to get back together?"

"Yea I guess we are. Um Luke not to be mean but I think I should be talking about this to my mom before coming to you." He laughed and showed relief as he stood up.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"So Tristan and you were in your room and about to do something that I don't need to know about when Jess showed up. Tristan left and you kissed Jess." Lorelai and Rory were walking back from getting ice cream.

"Yea and now I don't know what to do, mom. Tristan has made it clear that he doesn't want me, and Jess still wants to date me and at one time I might've loved him."

"So you're giving up on Tristan than?" Upon seeing Lorelai stop, Rory did too.

"No I still want to be friends with him and try to help him out whenever he might need it." Lorelai nodded and took a bite of her ice cream.

"What about liking Tristan since he came back into your life?"

"I think I was just missing Jess mom." Lorelai gave her the look and Rory just looked down.

"It should be interesting tonight. What bed will Rory Gilmore sleep in tonight?" Rory's head shot up and looked at her mom.

"You said we would try to stay at our place."

"Well I lied and Luke said we could stay at his place for another night. So, whose bed will she chose ladies and gentleman?" Lorelai said like a ring announcer. "One corner we have the might be boyfriend who broke her heart whom she kissed today. In the other bed we have the boy she has been pining over since she was five and who she has done things with that I don't want to talk about before she kissed the ex boyfriend."

"Mom shut up, I'm not staying at Luke's tonight. Three people in one tiny apartment is pushing it, but adding us to the mix is over doing it." Rory opened the door to the house as Lorelai followed her inside.

"Well Luke already has the sleeping arrangements done up or so he says. One more night and if the air conditioning isn't fixed I promise you that we will go stay at the hell hole that is the Gilmore house."

"How about you stay at Luke's and I will stay here in my own bed." Lorelai sighed and nodded her head. "Thank you mom this means a lot to me."

"If you think I was going to miss the Jess and Tristan throw down, you're crazy." Rory walked into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Logan dropped off Tristan as he saw Jess was talking to Luke. They both looked up at him and stopped talking. He felt like the lone wolf whose pack choose to kick him out. He walked inside and Luke walked up to him.

"Who was that?"

"That was Logan I meet him at the meetings. Is the bed still mine or do I get the couch?"

"Jess is staying at the Inn until we figure out what to do about the lack of space." Luke was looking between the two teenagers. "Jess why don't you come and help me in the kitchen." Tristan started towards walked towards the door. "Six is dinner Tristan, no later." He nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Lorelai had a towel around her head as she walked into Rory's room. She sat down beside Rory on the bed.

"I know that Jess is staying at the Inn and I trust you to be here by yourself. Just don't do anything stupid tonight." Rory smiled at her mom.

"I won't mom, you can trust me." Lorelai returned the smile and kissed her daughters forehead.

"I'm off to Luke's. If you need anything just call my cell."

"Mom would you please tell Tristan that I'm sorry and I want to talk to him tomorrow?" Lorelai nodded and got off the bed.

"Honey, you should think before jumping into anything with Jess. You might want to wait until you know he'll be here for more then a few months." Rory smiled at her mom as Lorelai walked over to the door.

"So wise beyond your age mom." Lorelai laughed as she tuned off the light leaving only the lamp on beside Rory's bed.

* * *

"Hey Tristan, are you awake?" He looked over and saw Lorelai sitting on Luke's bed.

"What?" He sat up looking over at her. She was surprised at his reaction.

"First, don't snap at me like that. Second, Rory wants to see you tomorrow afternoon. She didn't say where, but she might tell me tomorrow."

"Sorry and I know where she wants to talk." Tristan put his head back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling thinking about the one, Rory Gilmore. Just a night ago he was holding her as they slept and now he didn't even know where they stood with each other. Then Lorelai told him that Rory wanted to see him. It was all messing with his mind.

* * *

Tristan didn't even have to ask where the meeting was going to be held he just walked to the Inn and walked down by the water. Rory was sitting on the bank reading her book. He sat down beside her and she laid the book down looking over at him.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" She nodded and turned towards him.

"Tristan I've liked you since we were five." He stood up knowing the rest of this speech.

"But you like Jess more right now. You could've called me and told me this so I didn't have to walk all the down here to listen to this shit. They say that you need a good sound base in recovery. So why don't you do me a favor and just stay out of my life."

"Tristan I want to help you and be there for you. I want to stay friends."

"I almost drank yesterday and I know seeing you two together will almost force me into drinking again and mess up my life forever." She ran her hand over her face and looked into his eyes.

"So this is it for us then?" He shook his head no and she took a deep breath.

"Just for now until I can get everything under control. I mean, we'll see each other and I'm not going to pretend that we don't know each other. I just need to get better, Rory, and that is all that I want to focus my attention on right now." She nodded and smiled at him, glad that he was not just thinking about himself.

"If you need anything I'm just down the road or downstairs." They smiled at each other and she turned to walk away.

"Mary just don't kiss him when I'm around, please?" She laughed and nodded as she picked up her book. When Rory was no longer visible Tristan sat down against the same tree that Rory was sitting at and felt the all too familiar feeling of loneliness.

* * *

Rory was walking back towards the tree after forgetting her book that she was reading earlier and saw Tristan sitting in the same spot, eyes closed banging his head off the tree. He might've said one thing, but his actions were saying something else. She knew that he would put on a brave face around her and Jess, but inside it would almost kill him. Today was the day that she decided that she was going to help Tristan through all of his problems, even if it meant giving up on Jess.

Jess watched Rory walking towards the diner in deep thought. He always liked seeing her like this; not caring about anything but what's going on in her mind. She jumped back when a car almost ran her over. She turned red before looking both ways and walking across the street. She walked inside and headed over to the table that Jess was sitting at. She sat down and he took her hand.

"You should look both ways before crossing the street. Didn't Lorelai teach you that?" She was looking down at their hands.

"How long are you here for this time Jess?" She pulled her hand away from his.

"I don't know Rory." He leaned back in his chair and she looked up into his eyes. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Another year at least then off to Harvard hopefully." She always gave that as her answer to the question about her future.

"Who do you want to be with you when you move on to college?" She looked over at him. "Do you see me with you?"

"You could be if you went to class and tried your hardest." He smiled at her.

"I will make you a promise. I will do everything I can to be right by your side, if you give me another chance. I need to be with you Rory." Her mind was racing again. She came here to tell him that she needed to be apart so she could help Tristan, but now she just wanted to help them both out and hoped the other would understand.

"Alright." He smiled while leaning over the table and kissing her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Jess and Rory might last for awhile. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks goes out to **curlyk03** for making the chapter better. 

* * *

Things were what people would call different. Rory was trying to spend time with both Jess and Tristan, but when one would walk into a room, the other would usually leave. Luke was having the same problem getting them both to agree on a house. It was even worse when Luke and Jess went looking for one last year. Rory was sitting at the counter waiting for her mom to walk in and start her usual complaining about something that had happened at the Inn. Tristan walked downstairs and smiled at her before walking outside and getting into a car. 

"Want anything else?" Rory looked away from the front of the diner and smiled at Jess.

"I don't think it's on the menu." He gave her a confused look. Grinning, she tapped her lips and he smiled before he leaned over and kissed her. 

"You want to do something tonight?" He refilled her coffee cup.

"Like what?" Rory took a sip as Jess walked around the counter and started filling up other customer's cups. 

"I was thinking maybe a movie and some pizza or something." She smiled at him.

"You mean you want to take me out on a date?" 

He looked down at the almost empty pot. "If you don't want to, that's fine. Whatever." He walked passed her and she grabbed his arm.

"Jess, come back. I would like that, how about we meet here at six?"

"Six is good." He kissed her again as the door opened and Lorelai walked inside.

"God I had a horrible day today." Rory started tuning her mom out as Jess poured Lorelai a cup of coffee.

* * *

Logan pulled into the driveway at his house and the two of them got out. Tristan hadn't said a thing since thanking Logan for driving him to the meetings.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Logan unlocked the door and they walked into his house.

"You went to Chilton, right?" Logan nodded and sat down on the couch. "I've been thinking and I want to go. Could you make a few calls and get me enrolled?"

"Chilton is no joke, man. If I stick my head out for you, then you have to show up and get good grades." Tristan sat down in the chair beside Logan.

"Luke is having trouble getting me into any school. I was thinking that with you backing me, I might be able to get into a good school." Logan looked at him, knowing that Tristan wasn't telling him everything.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blue eyed brunette, would it?" Tristan ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. His actions answered Logan's question. "I thought after she got back together with her ex you were over her." Tristan rubbed his face, now leaning back into the chair.

"I've tried man, I have. Stars Hollow isn't crawling with young women who want to go out with a teenager who's on house arrest for twelve hours everyday."

"Yea I guess having to be in at six would kill any chances with the ladies. I'll tell you what, l will make a few calls and write a few checks but Tristan, the rest is up to you." Tristan smiled as Logan laughed. "We need to get you back to Stars Hollow before you get into trouble." 

"We still have a few hours." Tristan stood up and walked over and picked up the X-Box 360 controller.

* * *

Rory was sitting at a table waiting for Jess to walk downstairs. Hearing the door open, Rory turned around, only to meet Tristan's eyes. He walked over and sat down.

"Wow." She blushed at this breathy confession and looked down at the table. He reached his hand over and lifted up her chin. 

"Don't do that, Mary." He was looking her right in the eyes.

"Don't do what?" She almost whispered.

"Don't get embarrassed when somebody gives you a compliment. Never doubt how beautiful you really are." She looked down at the black sleeveless shirt and knee length skirt that she was wearing. She looked back up and he saw the look in his eyes as he lowered his hand and stood up. He knew that Jess was looking at them. "Just remember what I said, alright?" She nodded as he walked by Jess, not even looking at him.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and took his hand in hers as she stood up. "You look great, Rory." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." They walked outside as Tristan looked down at them from the apartment window. 

"You want something to eat?" Tristan turned at Luke's voice. He was standing by the door having come up to ask about food.

"Yea, I'll be down in a few minutes. I might have the school thing settled. I talked to Logan and he's going to talk to some people he knows." Tristan put down the book that he was looking through.

"What school?" Tristan just smiled at Luke as he walked towards the door. "Tristan." Luke tried again.

"I don't want to ruin it in case it doesn't work out." He put his arm around Luke. "Don't worry about it Luke. I've got everything handled." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Luke mumbled as they both walked out of the apartment and back into the diner.

* * *

Rory walked into the house and saw her mom sitting on the couch with the phone against her ear.

"Yes mom, we will be at your house for lunch instead of dinner tomorrow." Rory pulled off the shoes she was wearing. "Whatever you want to eat mom. You know us, we'll eat anything that you put on the table." Rory pulled her hair out from the ponytail it was styled in. 

"Salad is rabbit food mom. Salad was never meant for humans to eat." Lorelai rolled her eyes as Rory was nodding her head. "Hey mom, sorry to cut this short but Rory just came home and we need to have the talk." Rory looked over startled. "Yes mom, we've had the talk before, but this is her three month reminder."

"Mom." Rory hissed as Lorelai waved her off.

"I will tell her that the best form of birth control is not having sex." Rory was trying to reach for the phone. "She really wants to have the reminder talk mom, I have to go. See you tomorrow night." She hung up listening to Emily yelling that it was for lunch, not dinner.

"You know that when we go to the house tomorrow, she's going to want to talk to me, right?" Lorelai smiled.

"What's a better way to stop you from having sex than having your grandmother have the talk with you?" Lorelai sat the phone down. "So tell me about your date." Rory turned towards her mom.

"You know the same old thing. Dinner, movie, a hot threesome with Tristan." Rory shrugged and walked away from Lorelai.

"Hey! Get back here." Lorelai followed Rory until the door closed. "Do we need to have the fake talk that I used to get Emily off the phone?" The door opened and Rory walked out in her pajamas with a smile on her face.

"That was payback." Rory walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

"What are you drinking?" Rory looked down at the bottle. 

"Looks like water." She smelled it. "If water had a smell it would smell like water." She took a drink and her eyes widen. "It even tastes like water." She walked into the living room.

"You seem different." Lorelai observed.

"I feel different mom. Tristan said something earlier and it just seemed to stick with me." Lorelai smiled as she sat down beside Rory.

"So Tristan says something to you and it puts a smile on your face?" Rory was waiting for her mom to finish. "What happened on your date?" Rory opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "Do you remember any of it?" Rory took another drink of water.

"It was nice mom. We had pizza and then went and to see a movie. After the movie, Jess took me out for some ice cream. It was very nice." Rory smiled over at her mom who just shook her head.

"I'll leave you alone for now but, Rory, you need to remember that Jess is your boyfriend, not Tristan." Lorelai walked upstairs leaving Rory to her thoughts.

* * *

Tristan looked over and saw Rory was standing beside his bed wearing a coat that came down to her knees. He sat up as she pushed him back to the bed. She started unbuttoning the coat.

"Rory?" She put her finger over his lips as she undid the last button. The coat fell to the floor leaving her wearing noting at all. She ran her finger around his lips as he opened his mouth and she pushed her finger inside. He closed his lips around her finger as her head rolled back. Tristan grabbed her hips and threw her down on the bed. He was kissing down her neck and chest. 

"Tristan." He opened his eyes and saw Luke standing over him. It was a dream.

"Fuck, don't do that." Luke smiled down at him.

"Someone named Logan is downstairs and wants to see you about something." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded. Luke walked downstairs as Tristan swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"It must be nice to get to sleep until noon." Logan said as he entered the apartment. He watched Tristan put his shirt on.

"Like you've been up for long." Logan sat down on the couch and laughed. "What's up?"

"Well I made a few phone calls and wrote out a big check." He slid a box over to Tristan. Tristan opened it and pulled out a blue blazer with the Chilton crest on the left side. 

Tristan laughed as Logan looked over at him. "Headmaster Charleston and the board approved you on a probationary trail."

"Two things that I know a lot about." Tristan put the jacket on. "I don't think this was a good idea after all." Logan walked over and fixed the collar.

"What you in a blazer and a tie everyday?" Tristan fell onto the bed.

"You never said anything about a blazer and tie." Logan picked them up from the box and laughed. "Alright you can leave now before anyone suspects something." Logan reached his hand out and Tristan smacked it. "Thanks, man."

"Just do your best and don't let them inside your head."

* * *

"Ace, Lorelai." They both watched Logan walking out to his car. Rory hadn't seen Logan since he graduated Chilton.

"Was that…?" Lorelai was still looking out the glass window.

"Logan? Yea and he was talking to—" Rory started as the car drove off.

"Tristan." They both looked over at Luke who shrugged his shoulders. "You should go talk to him."

"Yea I think I will." Rory stood up and walked upstairs. As Luke walked over to Lorelai, he watched as she looked back up at him.

The door opened and Tristan moved as Rory walked inside of the apartment. She saw Tristan quickly walking over and pushing a box under his bed. He stood up and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"What was Logan doing here?" Tristan just shrugged his shoulders as Rory put her hands on her hips. "Tristan."

"He's my sponsor, okay? He's my only friend around other than you. He's the only person who I can talk about y—" He stopped abruptly and watched as she dropped her hands. The look in his eyes surprised her.

"I need to get back downstairs." She mumbled and quickly walked out of the apartment as Tristan closed his eyes.

* * *

"You've been quiet tonight." Jess said as Rory moved her body from his and just smiled. "Talk to me, Rory."

"I just have a lot on my mind. You know with school starting up in a few weeks and everything. They say senior year is supposed to be the greatest year of your life." She moved back onto his chest and he let her lie go unquestioned. "Do you know what school Tristan is going to?"

"No, why would I?" Rory dropped it and looked up at the dark sky. Her phone went off as she moved away from Jess.

"Time to get to Luke's and meet my mom." She stood up and reached her hands down to Jess. "Are you coming or going to the Inn?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch at the apartment. Lorelai needs the room tonight." He took her hands and stood up. They both walked away from the bridge.

* * *

They walked into the diner and Rory dropped Jess's hand when she saw Tristan looking at them. Jess looked over at her before walking upstairs. Tristan watched as Jess disappeared before placing a cup of coffee and a plate of chili fries in front of her.

"So what school are you going to?" She watched as he picked up a fork and took some of her fries.

"Well I do live in Stars Hollow now." She took her own bite.

"You're going to Stars Hollow High then?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope." She looked at him and his smile turned into a smirk. "What time does your bus come in the morning? I have to make sure I wake up early enough." Getting his meaning, she squealed and threw her arms around his heck. Tristan laughed and hugged her, closing his eyes. At that moment, Lorelai walked into the diner and stopped short at seeing the two embraced in a hug. She looked past the two of them and saw Jess coming from the staircase. She watched as he too stopped short, unable to tear his eyes from the scene in front of them.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter more Tristan and Rory interaction and school shopping with Jess. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks goes out to **curlyk03** for making the chapter better.

* * *

All eyes were on the two teenagers as they pulled apart from the hug. The smile on both of their faces told the story.

"How did that happen?" Rory looked as Lorelai sat down beside her.

"You were wondering what Logan was doing here this morning. Well, now you know why."

"So what has my daughter so happy tonight? Is Luke giving away free coffee? Luke get over here and give me my free coffee." Luke walked out from the kitchen.

"You never pay for your coffee."

"I want free coffee." Kirk held up his cup.

"No." Luke walked back into the kitchen as Lorelai looked over at Rory who was still smiling at Tristan.

"Tristan is going to Chilton this year." Rory looked over when Jess walked over and sat down beside her.

"So they're letting in felons now. I would pull you from that school if I was Lorelai." Rory and Lorelai both looked over at Jess.

"If you were me then dating Rory would be wrong and sick." Lorelai moved to an empty table. Rory looked at Jess before moving with her mom to the new table. Tristan got up and walked upstairs leaving Jess alone at the table.

* * *

Rory walked into the diner and saw Tristan was sitting at the counter. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around as she moved to sit beside him.

"So you want to go shopping with me for school supplies?" Tristan closed the notebook that was sitting in front of him.

"We have a uniform, what would you need to buy?" She just got up and held out her hand. He scoffed at her outstretched hand.

"Like people aren't talking enough about me already." She looked around and saw once again everyone was watching them. She turned her gaze back to him, waiting. "Fine. Give me about twenty minutes to get ready."

"You take as long as my mom does when we come here." She laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Tristan walked into the apartment and saw Jess was looking at the blue blazer that was on the closet door.

"It's not going to work, you know." Jess said cryptically. Tristan looked over at him.

"What's not going to work?" Jess moved the door and picked up the blazer.

"Going to the same school with Rory. It's going to make her want to go out with you." Tristan smiled as he picked up his wallet.

"Who says that she doesn't already want to date me?" He moved closer to Jess.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that she's already dating me." Tristan walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water before the door opened and Rory walked in.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Tristan looked over at Jess and nodded his head.

"Where are you going?" Tristan stopped at the door when Rory turned around.

"School supplies shopping." Jess stood up and walked over to Tristan.

"You mind if I tag along with you?" Tristan looked at Rory. She didn't look enthused by the idea.

"I guess, but no complaining." Jess nodded and the three of them walked downstairs.

* * *

They walked into the entrance of the Hartford mall deliberating where to go first.

"So where are we going first?" Rory was standing between Jess and Tristan, holding Jess's hand.

"I've never been here before so how about we meet back here in an hour?" Without waiting for an answer, Tristan walked away from the couple.

"Tristan." Rory said as she dropped Jess's hand and went after Tristan. Jess looked after them before walking the opposite way.

"Will you please stop for a second?" Tristan stopped short making Rory almost run into him.

"What do you want from me, Rory?" She looked at him before grabbing his hand.

"I want you to buy me a frozen fruit thingy over there." He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Can I help you?" An older woman asked as Rory smiled at her.

"Yes we would both like an orange frozen smoothie." The woman nodded and went to make them their drinks. "I just want us to be friends, Tristan. I had no idea that Jess would want to come here with us." Tristan was looking into her eyes and just nodded his head. Just something about her eyes always got to him. Every time he would look into them all he wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned his head down as she closed her eyes. Just as his nose touched hers, they heard a cough and jump apart. The older woman just smiled at them as Tristan threw some money down onto the counter and grabbed the drinks.

"About that," Rory looked up at him as he closed his eyes before looking at her. "I'm sorry. I know you're with Jess and I said that I wouldn't do anything."

"Tristan open your eyes." He shook his head and she touched his jaw. He opened his eyes as she was smiling at him. "I don't know what everything means right now with you or Jess, but I do need to give him the benefit that we are still dating. I think everyone is just confused and needs to get their heads clear. Myself included."

"I'm just going to go and look around. You might want to find Jess and talk to him." Tristan walked away from Rory as she went off to find Jess.

Rory walked over to the bookstore and saw Jess was sitting in between two aisles reading. She smiled and she sat down beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"Look what we have here." Tristan looked over his shoulder and shook his head when he saw the owner of the voice.

"I thought you did all of your shopping at that place beside your house?" Tristan asked. The person sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here? The only clothes that you need for school I already gave you." Tristan punched Logan in his arm.

"I'm having a fun day with Rory and her boyfriend. So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to pick up woman. You want to join?" Logan smiled as Tristan laughed.

"The only ones here right now are old enough to be your mother." Logan shrugged his shoulders as they watched people walking around.

"Did you ever talk to Rory when you were in school?" Tristan looked over at Logan who smiled.

"Yea, we kind of dated when I was a senior and she was a sophomore." Logan raised his eyebrows and Tristan looked and saw a girl waving at them. Tristan was about to wave back, but Logan grabbed his hand. "You don't want that man. She's been with everyone from teachers to the lunch line lady." Tristan just looked at Logan.

"How would you know she was with the lunch lady?" Logan was quite as Tristan laughed.

"The lunch lady was hot before she got knocked up by the gym teacher."

"How did you get into being a sponsor?" Logan looked over at Tristan.

"The same way you got into rehab. I crashed a brand new BMW the month after getting out of high school. Nothing happened to me. My dad paid enough money, but I knew that I didn't want to live my life like that anymore. I went to AA and when I got my trust fund I built a center to help teens with drinking and drug problems."

"Why me?" Logan was confused. "Why did you take it upon yourself to become my sponsor?"

"You seemed like the one person who walked through the door that wanted to get clean. You seemed like you just wanted someone to help you after the whole world shit on you." Tristan smiled as they sat on the bench looking at everyone. "Rory might be with him for now, but if she wants to be with you she will break up with him."

"Aren't you supposed to be talking me out of dating?" Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"I always did like to make my own rules."

* * *

Rory was looking at some clothes and picked up a dress and held it up to herself. She was looking in the mirror.

"It's you, love." She turned around and saw Finn standing behind her smiling.

"Finn what are you doing back in the States?" She hung the dress on the mirror as she walked over and hugged Finn.

"Daddy dearest sent me to the American branch of the company. He said something about harassment of all his female workers." Rory stepped away from him.

"What about Louise?"

"See love, she is still in high school and I'm a business man now. Besides it was just a fling."

"That lasted two years and you wanting to ask her to marry you. Wasn't the only reason it ended was because your dad wanted to set you up with that one girl?" He faked throwing up.

"Don't remind me of her Love. She." He paused acting like he was going to throw up.

"Now I have to go find a drink to get her out of my head." Rory laughed as Finn walked out of the store. She turned around and picked up the dress again and held it up against her body.

"You should go try it on." She turned around and saw Logan was standing behind her.

"That's alright." She hung the dress back up and Logan walked around now standing in front of her.

"You're still pissed at me?" Rory looked away from Logan. "It was two years ago and you were the one who broke it off so you could get back together with him."

"Yea and you were the one who slept with that freshman from Yale." Logan rolled his eyes and laughed some.

"Nothing happened with her, Rory. I told you they were over my house to visit Honor since she was home for break." Logan laughed as Rory smiled a little. "You just wanted a reason to break up with me." She bite her lip and nodded. "You could've just told me the truth."

"Like it hurt you."

"Why did we ever date for?" Rory laughed.

"Emily wanted us to and I just broke up with Jess." She stopped talking and Logan looked behind him and saw Tristan walking passed. Logan saw the look in her eyes. "Just go out with him, Rory." She took her eyes off Tristan and looked up at Logan.

"We're just friends. He's made that common knowledge to almost everyone." Logan smiled and turned to follow Tristan.

"Young kids." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Jess was sitting down not really wanting to be here, but since Tristan came he almost had to. He turned his head and saw Rory and Tristan walking into another clothing store. Rory was laughing as Tristan was making some kind of hand gestures and Rory pushed him into the store. Jess walked over and was looking into the store trying not to let them see him standing there. Rory picked up a cowboy hat and put it on top of Tristan's head and laughed.

* * *

"So I pick something out for you to try on and then you can pick something out for me." Rory said as Tristan was looking through the closes.

"No bitching and moaning about what the other pick outs." Tristan held up the back of his hand and Rory bumped it with hers.

"Ten minutes and we meet back here with the clothes." Rory said as they walked off in different directions.

They both walked up to each other at the same time and exchanged the clothes. Rory opened her mouth but Tristan held his hand up as they walked towards the changing rooms.

Tristan was the first one out. Rory had picked out a black shirt with a white skull on it. The pants were leather, which Tristan kept pulling at the crouch of them trying to give him some room. The door opened and he stopped all movement as his jaw dropped. Rory walked out wearing a black shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton and a short black skirt that just barley covered her ass. He looked down at the long black boots that completed the outfit. Rory smiled at the look on Tristan's face as neither one said anything.

Jess walked away after seeing Rory smiling at what she was doing with Tristan. He knew that it was all a matter of time before the two of them came to there senses and Rory broke up with him. The metaphor of him looking through the window to watch Rory made him quite aware of how true this situation could be. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will have some Trory action in it. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Rory turned around, put her hands above her head, and looked over her shoulder at him. He walked closer to her and put his hands on her hips. Neither one could take their eyes off each other as he leaned down and just as there, lips were about to touch Rory pulled back. Tristan opened his eyes and Rory ran into the dressing room. Tristan leaned his head back and walked over to the door. He knocked and the door moved some. Tristan looked over his shoulder before opening the door and walking inside.

"What was that?" Rory turned around and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for." Rory held up her hand.

"What do you want Tristan?" He was just looking at her. "You say one thing then act totally different. You wanted me to move on and I did and know look at us." Tristan looked away from Rory.

"You want to know why I wanted you to move on from me Rory. I was a muss when I first got here."

"And know?"

"Know after meeting Logan and everyone at the meetings I fill like I have a future. I want to have a future I'm not hell bent on destroying my life." Tristan opened the door and walked out of the dressing room.

"Am I any where in that future?" Tristan turned around and smiled at her.

"You are my future Rory Gilmore." He closed the door.

* * *

Tristan and Rory were walking towards the food court to meet up with Jess so the long day that was their trip to the mall would finally end. Tristan stopped as Rory walked over to Jess. She looked over her shoulder and caught his eyes. Tristan started walking not wanting to see the two together. As Tristan walked out the door he looked back and saw the two walking side by side talking about something. A car honked making Tristan look up.

"You want a ride?"

"Yea that would be great." Rory caught his eyes again as he slide into the passenger side of the car. "Thanks Logan." Logan nodded and punched the gas.

* * *

Rory walked inside of the house and took the bags into her room as Jess sat down on the couch. She walked out and sat down beside Jess leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Lorelai at?" Jess wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Working late at the Inn. She said she would be here on time so we can go to Friday night diner." Jess remanded quite as Rory looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She moved away from him as turned towards her.

"Is this us going anywhere or am I just a stepping stone until you and Tristan get together?" Rory got up from the couch and looked down at Jess.

"Where is this coming from?" Jess smiled and Rory took that as a bad sign.

"I saw the way you two look at each other and it's just not today it's everyday that you two are around each other." Rory wasn't surprised she had heard everyone around town talking about her and Tristan and when they were going to get together. "I think it would be best for the both of us to take a break from each other.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Rory asked as Jess just nodded. "I want you to be happy Jess and if that means you need to be with someone else then that's fine." Rory bent down and kissed him.

"He's coming around Rory just give him some more time." Jess stood up and walked out of the house. Rory walked into her room and laid down on her bed.

* * *

"You two are on time for once." Emily opened the door as Lorelai and Rory walked inside of the house.

"Yea we bought these things called watches and it tells you what time it is all everything." Lorelai said as Rory laughed some as Emily shook her head.

"You guys want something to drink?" They both sat down.

"No we're good." Lorelai answered as Emily walked over sitting down in her chair.

"Are you excited about your senior year Rory?" Rory smiled.

"Sure am grandma it's going to be fun." Emily had that look in her eyes and they both noticed it.

"I heard that Chilton is letting in a kid who is on probation. We are going to start a campaign to get him kicked out." Rory shot up from the couch.

"You can't." Rory shouted as Lorelai was trying to grab her arm.

"Do not yell at me like that young lady. Chilton has a reputation to keep up and if they let this felon in then."

"He's not a felon he got in trouble one time and now everyone is trying to kick him out of everything." Rory walked out of the room as the housekeeper walked into the room.

"Where does she think she is going?" Lorelai looked at where he daughter had just walked out of the room then over to her mother.

"Diner is ready." The housekeeper walked out of the room as they heard a door slam close.

"I'm just going to go and talk to Rory." Emily nodded as Lorelai walked out of the room.

Lorelai walked outside and saw Rory was sitting in the Jeep with her seatbelt on just looking out the windshield.

"I take it you're ready to go home?" Lorelai was standing beside Rory now. "That's the second time you have stood up for Tristan now."

"Third time." Lorelai looked at her and Rory nodded. "Paris said something about him and I went off on her. People have no idea who he really is they just watch the news, or just see him walking into rehab." Rory stopped as Lorelai put her hand on Rory's shoulder. "Tristan made one stupid mistake mom." Lorelai nodded not really knowing what to say.

"If you put this much into Tristan then he must be worth it. We need to go inside and get this diner out of the way." Rory looked over at her mom who smiled at her.

"Do I have to talk to her?" Rory undid the seatbelt.

"Nope just push your food around the plate and just nodded." Loreali opened the door as Rory stepped out.

* * *

Tristan walked downstairs and saw his probation officer talking to Luke. They both looked over at Tristan who started walking backwards upstairs. Tristan made it to the top when he saw Luke walking towards him.

"He's here for your drug test you need to go to the hospital with him." He nodded and walked back downstairs. He was walking towards the door when Lorelai and Rory stopped and looked at him. Tristan gave Rory a small smile before getting into the car.

"Luke who was that?" Lorelai asked as Luke poured the coffee. Luke leaned in as the two woman moved in also.

"That was Tristan's probation officer." Luke whispered all three of them moved back with Lorelai nodding.

"He's not in trouble is he?" Rory looked at Luke with worry in her eyes.

"No he's fine Rory. Have you seen Jess today?" She looked down at her cup.

"Not since we ended things last night." Both Luke and Lorelai looked over at Rory. "Why am I just now hearing about this?" Rory looked over at her mom.

"Was going to tell you, but the whole Emily thing and diner." Rory saw Jess walking downstairs. He nodded to her and she returned it as he walked outside.

"So you to are going to still be friends?" Luke asked as Rory smiled at him.

"Yea I think we are going to try the friends angle for awhile and see how it goes."

"And Tristan?" Lorelai said as now Rory felt that everyone's eyes were on her. She looked over her shoulder and everyone looked away.

"Nothing new on that front we're still just friends." Lorelai could tell that Rory wasn't telling her everything.

"We'll talk later over junk food and a movie." Lorelai whispered and Rory just nodded.

* * *

Tristan walked inside as Luke was cleaning to floor. Tristan walked over to Luke and took the broom from him.

"I'll finish up you go do what ever you do at night." Luke was still looking at him.

"How did everything go today?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders as Luke sat down.

"Went to the hospital and pissed in a cup. After that we talked about how good I've been since coming here and he might ask a judge to see if I can get this thing off my ankle." Tristan lowered his pants leg.

"That's good um Rory and Jess broke up yesterday." Tristan raised an eyebrow at Luke who took his hat off, "I just thought that maybe you wanted to know." Tristan finished sweeping. "You should ask her out." Tristan laughed as he walked into the kitchen to put the broom away.

"You should ask Lorelai out too." Luke put his hat back on as Tristan walked out. "You ask Lorelai out and I think about asking Rory out." Luke walked upstairs without answering Tristan.

* * *

Rory was tossing and turning in her bed nothing was coming easy for her today. After it seemed like everyone in town, found out about her breaking up with Jess the questions started about when her and Tristan were going to be getting together. She got up out of bed and put on a pair of flip-flops. Writing a note incase Lorelai woke up and went looking for her she walked out of the house.

One nice thing about living in a small town was that you didn't have to worry about being a seventeen year old woman running into a wrong crowd. Rory was sitting down at the gazebo looking around at the quite town. She noticed a light coming on over at Luke's so she stood up and started walking over to the dinner.

* * *

Tristan put a pot of coffee on and sat down rubbing his eyes. He looked down at his watch and saw a quarter after two.

"Shit." He poured some coffee onto the floor as a knock on the door made him jump. He looked up and saw Rory was standing at the door with her arms crossed of her chest. Tristan walked over and unlocked the door as Rory walked inside. "What are you doing here?" Rory just shrugged her shoulders while looking at the cup of coffee. Tristan followed her eyes and just smiled. He walked over and picked up the coffee and held it out from him. Rory grabbed the cup and took a long drink. "Are you going to answer me now?" Rory looked up from the cup and sat it down on the counter.

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and indeed up across the street. What about you still having nightmares?" Tristan poured him another cup of coffee.

"Not really but today would've been moms birthday." Rory walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "We talked about what she wanted to do for her birthday. All she wanted was for us to go out and act like a real family you know." Rory nodded as Tristan looked into her blue eyes. "Do you remember my mom?" Rory nodded again.

"She gave me the rings for our special day." Rory done air quotes as Tristan laughed. "She also bought me my dress that I wore."

"I miss her every day Mary, there hasn't been a day that goes past that I don't think about her and what if I got home before her and was the one who found that bastard in bed with my girlfriend. My mom would still be alive." Rory whipped a tear that was falling form his eye. "I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else."

"You're not going to lose me Tristan I'm not going anywhere." She whispered as Tristan leaned towards her. "I promise Tristan." Rory's voice was lower then before. "Will you make the same promise?" Tristan nodded his head.

"I promise." His hands were cupping her cheeks as their lips finally touched.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter haven't really had much time to write lately. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Tristan lifted Rory up onto the counter never breaking the kiss. He pulled back and started kissing her neck as Rory closed her eyes. Tristan moved the strap from her shoulder and moved from kissing her neck to now kissing her shoulder. Rory was grabbing at the top of his shirt and trying to pull it over his head when his hands stopped her and he pulled away.

"This might not be the best place to be doing this." Rory smiled and kissed Tristan again. Tristan pulled his head back and opened his eyes. "We should talk about this. You just broke up with your boyfriend who happens to be my new roommate in a no bedroom apartment." Rory laughed as Tristan helped her down. Rory thought back at what Tristan said and she closed her eyes.

"Ever since you walked back in my life nothing is as it seems anymore." Rory pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "Every time I see you all I can think about is that I want to kiss you. I've never felt like that before in my life Tristan. I have so many things swimming around in my head and they are all about you." Rory looked up at Tristan and smiled. "I've never been the type of girl who thinks about boys all the time it's always been school and making my family proud. Know all that's in my head is you and helping you become the person who I know you can be." Tristan didn't know what to say or do no one had ever said anything like that to him.

"Rory." She put her finger to his lips.

"No matter what has happen in your life Tristan for now on I'm going to be standing right beside you hold your hand." She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

* * *

Lorelai walked downstairs and saw that Rory wasn't in her bedroom. She picked up the note that Rory wrote for her and smiled she knew where Rory would be or whom Rory would be with.

* * *

Luke walked downstairs and stopped at seeing Rory and Tristan were asleep on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to them as Tristan opened his eyes.

"This is a diner upstairs is the apartment no more sleepovers in the diner please." Tristan nodded and tried to set up. Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. "Rory" Her eyes shot open at hearing Luke's voice. "Go home and get dressed before I open for business." Rory stood up and ran for the door knocking some chairs off the tables.

* * *

Rory closed the door and put her hands on her knees out of breath after running from Luke's to her house. Rory looked up and saw Lorelai standing in front of her arms crossed and a pissed off look.

"Mom I'm so sorry." Lorelai held her hand up and Rory stopped talking.

"You should be sorry young lady." Rory opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "You were already at Luke's and didn't even bring me a cup of coffee I thought I raised you better then that." Rory just looked at her mom as if she were crazy. "Luke called me and told me that he found you two fully clothed and sleeping on the floor."

"Luke called?" Lorelai nodded. "Of course Luke called her." Rory walked past her mother and was heading for her bedroom.

"You know mommy's first rule. If you go to Luke's you must bring back enough coffee to satisfy me."

"Not enough coffee to do that mom. I'm going to bed now." Lorelai walked over to the door and looked in.

"When you get up we will have a nice talking about what went on last night with very little gross details as possible. " Lorelai laughed as Rory waved her arm telling her to leave her alone.

* * *

Tristan was sitting at the counter as Luke sat down beside him.

"Um I don't know how much you know about um you know." Tristan put his head into his hands. "I don't. You see the thing is. Tristan when a man and a woman."

"Luke stop please I have had the sex talk before I've been with more then one woman." Luke looked over at him.

"How many more?" Tristan got off his chair.

"I'm not talking with you about this. Rory and I sleeping on the floor will never happen again promise. I'm heading upstairs to get a few hours sleep before Logan comes to pick me up for my meetings." Tristan walked left as Luke still just sat on the stool.

"He's only seventeen how many more?"

* * *

Rory opened her eyes and saw her mother was standing at her door just watching her.

"That's so creepy mom." Rory rolled over as Lorelai walked into the room.

"Honey I'm worried about you. One minute you're with Jess the next you're sleeping on the floor of Luke's with Tristan. Talk to me let me know what going on inside that smart head of yours." Rory turned back over and looked at her mom.

"I use to think about Tristan all the time. I mean as much as a weeklong friendship at the age of five can produce. I always wondered what he was doing, or what's he like now." Lorelai walked over and sat down on the bed. "Then when he came back he was like nothing that I had imagined him to be. He's so broken and angry." Rory closed her eyes. "I don't think that I should be like these you know I was only five the last time I saw him and I didn't even really like boys at that time. I don't know why I feel like I do around him." Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm. "Does any of that make sense to you mom?"

"They always say that when you find your one true love you always remember then no matter what the age you are at. I guess that Tristan is your true love." Lorelai smiled as she stood up from the bed.

"How can you be so sure?" Rory asked Lorelai who just smiled bigger.

"Because I'm your mother and I know what I'm talking about. Get dress we're going to your bed last night." Lorelai turned and walked into the kitchen. "And don't think that I forgot where you spent your night last night. Sneak out again and I will nail your windows close and lock your door from the outside." Rory got out of bed.

"What if our house catches fire and I burn to death trying to get out of my room?" Lorelai looked over her shoulder at Rory.

"You could always break a window and crawl out."


End file.
